


your little brother

by enderconheroz



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Horror, Psychological Horror, besides - Freeform, i wont bother to tag it, just a short dialogue horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22902631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enderconheroz/pseuds/enderconheroz
Summary: A woman in her 20s wakes up to someone shaking her.Not only does she live alone, but the boy doing so claims to be her little brother.She never had a little brother.
Kudos: 3





	your little brother

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out shitty but i think i got my main "point" across. it's not the best horror

"I'm your little brother!"

"I don't have one."

"I'm right here, you know!"

"I'm telling you, little man, I don't have a little brother."

"You can stop playing around now.."

"I do not have a little brother."

"...It's not fun anymore!"

"I don't know where you came from, but I'm 27 years old. I'd know if I had a little brother."

"Well, I didn't just magically appear."

"I can argue that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nevermind."

"Come on, let's go play something!"

"It's 6am, I don't have a little brother, and I have work in two hours."

"Come on!"

"Didn't I just tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Did you really forget that fast? God. I told you, I don't have a little brother."

"I'm your little brother!"

"I don't have a little brother!"

"Come on!!"

"Go somewhere else."

"You never play with me anymore.."

"I've never played with you. I don't know you."

"I'm your little broth-"

"You don't have to repeat that. You're not my little brother."

"Yes I am!"

"Do you have me mistaken for someone else?"

"Huh?"

"I don't have a little brother."

"Well, then you do now! Come on, sissy!"

"I don't have a little brother."

"And I don't have a big sis. It's like saying the grass is _blue_! Cmon!"

"I don't have a little brother."

"Come onn!"

"I don't have. A little brother."

"Let's go, come on! Before you go away again!"

"I do not have a little brother. Never have, never will."

"Mom and Dad will be mad at you."

"Mom and Dad are dead."

"No they're not!"

"Listen, I don't know who you are, but you're not my little brother."

"Then how do you explain this?"

"Where did you get that?"

"We took it yesterday! Don't act like that!"

"I was _not_ that small yesterday."

"I know! But you're my big sister. Maybe you did that Growth Spurt thing Mommy talks about."

"That's not how that w.... what does it matter? You're not real."

...

"What the fuck?"

"That's a bad word."

"I'm 27."

"He'll get mad at you."

"Do I have to repeat myself?"

"Come on! Let's go!"

"Don't fucking touch me,"

" _Oooh_."

"Shut it."

"You'll get in trouble."

"I can't be punished by someone who's dead."

"Stop saying thaat..."

"It's true."

"No it's not! They're still alive."

"They've been dead for-"

...

"What are you doing? Let go."

...

"They're dead. They're dead. They're dead they're dead, they're dea-"

"No they're _not_! Stop it!"

"You've always been a baby."

...

"Why did I just-?"

"See! I knew it! You do know me."

...

"I knew it all along!"

"I don't know you."

"You _dooo_!"

"No I don't. Do I?"

"You do! You do!"

...

...

"Maybe."

...

"I don't have a little brother."

...

...

"I'm your little brother!!"

...

...

"Maybe I do have a little brother. He's just not you."

"Awwh! Not again!"

"You're disgusting."

"That's mean to say.."

"You're not my little brother."


End file.
